


force of nature.

by softsuns



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A lot of flower mention, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aspiring Doctor! Momo, F/F, Florist! Nayeon, Fluff, I love cameos so much, i love this, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: nayeon likes flower. all of them.





	force of nature.

**Author's Note:**

> another... one shot.. Again, unedited and messy but i liked it.

hirai momo was only twenty years old when she first met im nayeon. she wanted to say that she met nayeon at the peak of her life, where she swept her away with jewels and diamonds, promising trips to bora bora. but that was a really big lie. she was a broke college student that was currently landing on korea to finish her studies. she was offered an scholarship and who in the world was momo to say no. 

 

it was past midnight when she arrived to the busy land of seoul. she wasn't used to so many people, coming from a tranquil town in japan. but nevertheless, she was excited. she was listening to music, waiting for her ride to arrive so she could sleep at the dorm already. 

 

she hated being alone at night, she tended to text friends or sleep early since the night made her wonder. she thought about her career choice, if she was doing the right thing, if she actually enjoyed medicine. she'd think about the person designed for her, her soulmate. she sighed, focusing back on the song and hoping that whoever that soulmate may be- they were having a good night. 

 

the ride home was nice. the boy was talkative and gave her tiny tips. he seemed excited to talk to her and she grew excited too. it felt nice to be wanted. he introduced himself as jung hoseok and she had a feeling they were going to be really good friends. he took her up to her dorm, bid good night and left her his number. just incase she needed anything. 

 

the adrenaline she had felt earlier that day had been sucked out of her soul. she was tired, she needed a good shower and some good night sleep. her classes weren't starting till next week anyways, so she had time to relax and whatnot. 

 

she was careful with the door, not wanting to wake her roommate up. but soon was caught with an empty room. she let out a soft breath, the heel of her foot closing the door and momo roamed to the empty bed. dropping the bags on the floor before planting face forward on the bed. god, she wanted to sleep so bad. 

 

"god, tzuyu. i really have no idea how you dropped the spaghetti so late at night... please make some tomorrow evening. they better taste the same as mine did or i'll kill you." a distant voice yelled into her phone. there was distress in her voice and momo couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. 

 

"wait, i think my roommate walked in. i'll call you later. be sure to prepare your grave tomorrow." she said and momo noticed the slim figure leaning on the balcony. all she could point out was the yellow flower in her hair. 

 

she hung up the phone and momo simply sat in the bed, she didn't want to seem too much and she didn't have the energy to be her usually bubbly self. she was really tired. 

 

"hi, i don't think... me yelling about spaghetti is the proper hello. i'm sorry since it's so late too. but you must be my new roomie. i'm nayeon." she said, walking in and momo wanted to choke. how was a good so damn pretty? 

 

she felt the silly butterflies starting to flutter and she knew she had to go to bed. but she was simply stunning. her black hair was pulled under the flower, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose and her teeth reminded her of a bunny. not in a bad way, a cute and adorable bunny. 

 

"i'm momo. pleased to meet you." momo said, but her voice was obviously laced with exhaustion. she wished it wasn't obvious. 

 

"you're already tired?" she asked and momo really wanted to lie. 

 

"long flight. i think i'll shower in the morning. how keen are you with no pants?" 

 

"fuck pants." 

 

momo laughed at the words. "good answer." 

 

"how keen are you with flowers?" 

 

momo thought for a second, genuinely thinking. she didn't pay much mind to them. "they're cute. never really notice them to be honest." 

 

"i'm insulted." 

 

and between sleep and awake, she remembers hearing, "welcome to korea, momo."

 

/

 

after weeks of back and forth, momo gained the courage and had asked nayeon out of a date. she wasn't even sure if her roommate liked girls, but when she heard the yes, she knew that she was in the clear. she knew where she was going to take the flower anyways. 

 

nayeon wore a bright red flower behind her ear and she seemed to be belle of the ball. or, the carnival. momo had overheard her complaining to taehyung that she wanted to go. herself won a surprise when she won a teddy bear for nayeon. the other glowing like the blossomed flower. 

 

"are you going to keep staring at the flower?" nayeon asked, her pinky interlaced with momo's as they walked side to side. their fingers complimented each other nicely.

 

"it's bright red. i like it." momo hummed.

 

"is it your favorite color?" 

 

"i don't know." she confessed, "i really enjoy red but blue and brown really soothe my senses. what about you?" 

 

"i like purple." 

 

momo laughed, "why did i even ask..." 

 

"but, brown is pretty too. i like brown. they're the color of your eyes. and your eyes are just as pretty."

 

momo's entire face flushed. "shut up, cheeseball." 

 

nayeon pouted, "i hate you." 

 

"hmph, fine. i'll take the bear back and go on a date with hoseok instead." momo started, gently tugging on the bear and nayeon instantly frowned. it wasn't serious, just in good fun. 

 

"now i'm hurt." 

 

"that bear is yours, silly." momo said and softly leaned down towards nayeon. a soft kiss on her lips. something sweet, careful and innocent. 

 

/

 

"momo, can you please quiet?" nayeon mumbled, her nose stuffed in a magazine as her girlfriend sang loudly to the teen titans intro. it was sweet- if she wasn't yelling at three in the morning. other people had to sleep too.  

 

"how is a magazine more interesting than me?" the loud twenty year old asked, sometimes it was hard to believe they were a good match. nayeon would be so quiet sometimes while momo would simply break the loud meter. hoseok and her were a disaster together. 

 

"this magazine is about good fashion trends... what are you teaching me?" 

 

"how crocs were the best fashion trend. also jorts. jean shorts. khakis? totally in too." she said and she couldn't help but laugh at nayeon's face of disgust. "come on, i'll teach you something better."

 

"like?" 

 

"i can teach you the art of blood vessels." 

 

nayeon only raised her eyebrow, "you're going to teach me... how hickeys work? no thanks." 

 

"no, no! hear me out. they're nice."  

 

nayeon scrunched her nose, in an adorable manner mind you. "i don't like the excess saliva on my skin. besides! you bite too hard when we kiss!" 

 

"okay, but.... i like getting bitten. and i like hickeys. so give me one, please?"

 

"what if i break your vein?" nayeon asked worriedly and it was obvious that the poor girl didn't know anything about the human anatomy. 

 

"baby, i trust you. and if i die? death by the suck." momo said and nayeon rolled the magazine before smacking her with it. 

 

"you're so stupid." she insulted, though she knew it was an empty one. nayeon's magazine had been thrown to the floor, "what do i do now?" 

 

"first thing we have to check, is the door locked?" momo asked and nayeon nodded. 

 

"good, we don't need hoseok walking in on us again. poor dude." she said and nayeon had no idea why she liked momo. at all. 

 

"well, okay. come on, straddle me." momo said, laying back on the comfortable bed. between jokes and all, she knew nayeon was in her comfort zone. 

 

nayeon straddled her, following her words closely. momo was living and the smug smile on her face was obvious. she liked having her girlfriend on top of her, what a joke. 

 

"smack that smile off. what do i do now?" nayeon asked, a shy smile plastered on her face. she liked this. 

 

"you're going to put your lips on my skin, sucking and nibbling lightly. if you add some pressure with your tongue, it might work." 

 

"don't you have a family dinner tonight? what if they see?" nayeon asked worriedly and momo shrugged. 

 

"then shit, they're gonna see i'm active." 

 

nayeon rolled her eyes, following the other's words. she ended up marking a sweet few on her neck, also on the junction between her neck and her shoulder. momo closed her eyes, enjoying the ride. soft moans leaving her lips. 

 

"you're so pretty like this... you have a blue flower on your neck- or is it purple?" 

 

/

 

"you've got to be kidding me." momo commented but nayeon was beyond ecstatic. she loved animals with all her heart. animals and flowers were the big two with her. 

 

"momo, look! please... they're so tiny and pretty, look at it!" nayeon begged but momo was still unsure. extremely unsure. 

 

"nayeon, you already have a hamster and you were looking for kittens right now. do you really need a beta fish?" momo said, trying to make the girl analyze but it wouldn't go that way. her eyes were sparkling and momo was about to cave in. keyword, about. 

 

"but they're two dollars. please, momo? please! please! please." nayeon begged and momo wanted to say no. she really did. 

 

her fingers caught nayeon's green flower and she only sighed. she couldn't keep mother of the earth confined. at the end of the semester, they're going to have a greenhouse for a room.  

 

but nayeon's smile made it worth it. 

 

"oh my god- fine."

 

nayeon named the beta fish momo. 

 

momo jumped out of their tank a week later. 

 

/

 

 

"this is new." momo blinked, analyzing nayeon's new hair color. it was a strong black last time but now it was a beautiful washed out peach color. it reminded momo of cherry blossoms. 

 

"i like it. tzuyu said it suited me." 

 

"it does. it really does. it looks nice against your costume." momo complimented, they were dressing up as girl group members. 

 

"mhm." nayeon said, taking a step towards the medicine major that shocked everybody with her killer dance movies that night. 

 

"i like this outfit on you." she started, tracing her finger on momo's chest. right on the bold letters. momo could only watch, unsure what was about to go down. 

 

"oh really?" momo asked, a smirk on her face and nayeon cursed her entire being for looking so hot right now. 

 

"it's my favorite." nayeon commented, her thumbs brushing over momo's abs. she loved her girlfriend's body so much. she loved praising it more.

 

"i recommend you pull away. i'm not going to allow you guys to fuck before the party ends." mina, a mutual pipped up and it ended interrupting their little moment. 

 

"we weren't going to do anything." nayeon excused but momo knew her more than well. 

 

/

 

after the party and being too drunk on cheap alcohol, the two tumbling students found themselves on momo's bed. nayeon's purple flower crushed behind their heads. 

 

"you're so beautiful." momo mumbled into nayeon's hair. her arm wrapped around nayeon's waist. 

 

"you always say that." 

 

momo hummed because even though she was drunk as hell, she could acknowledge that..

 

 

"i always think you're beautiful."


End file.
